


Repayment

by Leonidas1754



Series: Martial Arcs Kinky Fuckery [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, M/M, Writing from the trash can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Jaune returns the favor for Ren by giving him a blowjob.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -chucks this out of the trashcan-  
> I'll edit this later, please pardon any mistakes or the fic being weird in general, it's... an idea I had that I had to get out and I stayed up way too long writing it whoops.

Jaune groaned, flopping onto his back as he stretched. Class was exhausting today, sparring and more sparring, but he was making progress at least. He waved off Pyrrha’s concern, smiling softly. “I‘m fine, really, I just need some rest.”

Ren chuckles and falls onto his own bed. “I hear that…”

Nora snickers. “You two have no stamina. One little fight and you’re all worn out!”

Ren groaned. “Nora, that was hardly one fight, we were at it for four hours.”

Pyrrha shook her head, smiling softly. “If you’re still up for it, we can go train some more, Nora.”

“Yea, c’mon Pyrrha, let’s go!” Nora took her hand before she had an opportunity to say any more and pulled her from the room, grinning like a maniac.

The door slammed shut and it was quiet for a few moments before Ren chuckled. “Training, is that what they’re calling it now? Mhm, sure.”

Jaune sat up, leaning back on his palms and throwing Ren a confused look. “What are you talking about.”

Ren looked over. “They’re not going to train, they’re probably going to go off and fuck in the showers, I mean really, Nora is as subtle as a Nevermore crashing into town square.”

“Uh…” Jaune blinked. He hadn’t exactly picked up on it, but his mind had been occupied with other things. Namely the male laying on the other bed.

Ren carefully sat up, stretching. “Maybe it’s just that way to me. But yea, Nora and Pyrrha have been fucking for at least two weeks. I haven’t said anything though, it’s their business and Nora can tell me if she wants to.”

“Right, right…” Jaune shifted, rubbing his neck. Well, if it was true… he hoped it would take care of one worry he had.

Ever since that day that Ren had… indulged his curiosity, Jaune couldn’t stop thinking about the other male. It wasn’t just the whole Aura thing either. Jaune was pretty sure cuddling had nothing to do with _that_ sort of thing. Wanting to kiss him, too…

“Jaune? Are you alright? You’re kind of staring at me…”

Jaune jumped, face flushing. “Y-Yea, I’m fine, just… thinking.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Ren joked a bit, but he still looked concerned.

Jaune chuckled anyways. “I was just thinking of… You know, what we did before. I still need to pay you back for that.”

Ren shook his head, smiling softly. “You really don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” A thought occurred to him. “I… Might have an idea on how to, too.”

“Oh?” Ren tilted his head. “And what would that be?”

“Well, I-I could try sucking you off.” Jaune felt like his face was on fire as he spoke, and he couldn’t look at Ren.

“Oh wow. Never expected that out of you.” He chuckled softly, looking over. “I can’t say I’m against the idea, though.”

“Yea? Well the girls are aren’t around, so… I could help you unwind a little, heh.”

“Why not. Should I just stay here?”

Jaune nodded and pulled himself from his bed, moving over to Ren’s. He leaned in, kissing Ren softly and pressing him back down into the bed. Ren broke away from the kiss with a light laugh. “Going to take charge this time? This should be interesting…”

“W-well, I’m paying you back for last time, so yea.” Jaune blushed, smiling softly and kissing him again. His fingers hooked under Ren’s waistband and pushed his pants down, taking his boxers with them.

Ren bit his lip, refraining from voicing his surprise. Jaune was a little clumsy and a little rough, and it turned him on in all the right ways. It felt good to be a little manhandled, and knowing it was mostly from Jaune’s inexperience made it a bit charming. To tell true, Ren had been hoping Jaune would find a way to make it up to him. Watching Jaune squirm under his aura had been amazing, and he definitely wouldn’t be against doing it again, but being under him and letting Jaune fumble was amazing as well. Jaune kissed down his neck before moving down to his hips, lightly kissing and nipping. He reached down and ran his hand through Jaune’s hair. “Don’t push yourself. It won’t be very sexy to have you gag on my cock now.”

Jaune laughed nervously. “I-It’s alright, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” He took Ren’s cock in his hand, steadily massaging it as Ren groaned. It didn’t take much for him to get hard, not with already being pretty turned on from before. Jaune leaned in, licking up the side of his cock experimentally and making Ren moan quite loudly.

Jaune glanced up in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that sort of noise from Ren of all people. It wasn’t bad, though, if anything it encouraged him. He carefully took the head of Ren’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly. Ren gasped and moaned, hands clenching tightly in his hair. Jaune moaned softly, shivering at the pain and how surprisingly good it felt. He carefully worked his way down, taking as much as he could without gagging.

Ren’s mind was a haze. He easily had the most experience out of his team, but he’d never felt this, and it was amazing. It took all the self control Ren had not to buck into Jaune’s mouth, not wanting to hurt him. And then Jaune began to bob his head, slowly, but the sensation was maddening. He knew he was moaning, and loudly, he knew he should probably try to quiet himself lest everyone hear him, but the thoughts were destroyed almost as soon as they entered his mind by the sensation of Jaune humming down his cock.

Jaune looked up, a small spark of satisfaction running down his spine at seeing- and hearing, for that matter- Ren going completely nuts. Jaune half thought his hair was going to be pulled out, but it was hard to care with Ren reacting like _that._

His back was arched, his head thrown back and, when Jaune caught a glimpse, his eyes were tightly shut. Jaune used his free hand to firmly hold down Ren’s hips, just to make sure he wouldn’t buck into his mouth. Jaune didn’t care if the entire school would hear this, it was absolutely be worth it.

* * *

 

“Oh wow, Ren is… a lot louder than than I thought he’d be.”

“No kidding. Thankfully it’s not at night?” Yang shrugged, smiling awkwardly.

Nora laughed. “Woooow, I mean, I knew Ren was kind of loud during sex, but he’s really loud.”

Ruby looked up from the book she was reading. “Yang?” She called out, a little more loudly than necessary. “Can I take the headphones off now?”

Yang shook her head feverently. “Yea that’s not happening.”

Blake placed both hands over her face. “Should we say something to them?”

“Nah, Ren’s stamina is terrible, I’m sure he’ll give out soon.”

“Thanks Nora, but I really don’t think I needed to know that…”

Nora laughed at Blake’s reaction, and Pyrrha shook her head. Ren was certainly loud, but he wasn’t the loudest person she knew. She giggled softly as the other room went quiet. “Looks like you were right. How long should we wait?”

Nora shrugged. “I mean, there’s no real point in pretending we don’t know about it, so we could probably go back whenever.

Pyrrha shook her head. “Well, let’s at least give them time to clean up.”

“Yea, I guess that’s fair.”

* * *

 

Ren panted heavily as he stared at the ceiling. “That was… wow.” His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

Jaune sat up, grinning. “Yea? I’m glad you think so. Pretty good for a first try?”

Ren brought a hand up to rub his face. “Are you _sure_ you’ve never done this before?”

Jaune shook his head. “C’mon Ren, why would I lie about something like that? And who would I have even sucked off in the first place?”

Ren couldn’t help the breathless laugh that left him. “You’re ridiculous…”

Jaune crawled up to lean over him. “You were pretty loud… I think the other dorms might’ve heard you…”

Ren sighed. “Yea… Sorry Jaune. I didn’t realize I’d be so loud.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“Well, I’m sure you didn’t want every single person in school to know we’re… I don’t know.”

Jaune rubbed his neck. “Well… I don’t mind them knowing, really. Whatever this is. It can be whatever we want it to be, I guess.”

“... Friends with benefits? If we’re going to make this a regular thing that is.”

“I definitely do not mind that. Or having people know I’m banging the cutest guy in school.” Jaune grinned widely and Ren groaned, reaching up and shoving his face away.

“You’re so cheesy… Come on, we should get cleaned up.”

“Alright, alright…” Jaune pulled back, stretching. “Need help?”

Ren shook his head, sitting up. “It’s alright, I’m fine. My legs are probably a little wobbly but I can handle it.”

Jaune chuckled. “Alright, I’ll let you get a shower first then.”

Ren carefully got to his feet, feeling weak in the knees in more ways than one. He finally closed the door and leaned against it, blushing hard. Jaune was certainly something else, and apparently he wanted Ren. And damn if Ren didn’t want him too.

Ren was in over his head, but he couldn’t find it in himself to to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> -echoes from the trash can- Please review they give me life and motivation to write more.


End file.
